kung fu fighting
by barackobama997
Summary: They got red john will they keep him or will he get out very funny story.


CHAPTER THREE RED JOHN AND JANE FRIENDS

Jane and Cho tied red John up and asked him questions.

"Why do you do it" Cho said.

"Just let me go and I will tell you anything" He said.

"How stupid do you think we are" Jane said in a funny tough man voice.

"Well I was hoping very" Red john said. And Jane just laughed on for minutes and Cho kept a straight face.

"Cho untie him" Jane said.

"What are you crazy" Cho said.

"Very" Jane said

"I like you John but I don't like what you do" Jane said. Then Jane laid down on the sofa and Cho didn't move.

"So what's so special about me" Red john said.

"That you have the guts to feel safe with me and Cho and you shouldn't" Jane said.

"Why not feel safe" He said.

"Because of this Cho do it" Jane said. then Cho got up and did some kung fu stuff and red john laughed.

"What that doesn't scare you" Jane said.

"No why" Red john said.

"Because it scares the crap out of me" Jane said looking scared.

"But you cannot stay here" Jane said. then he sat up.

"And I have my cop buddies coming over so you better skedaddle" Jane said and smiled. Then Red john stood up and said I will get you. Then red john got up to get him then Cho made some noises and did some kung fu on him. Cho was doing back flips and doing cool kicks Jane just sat and watched he thought it was the coolest thing he has seen in his life. Cho kept on going and eventually Jane just fell asleep after two hours Cho was still going at it. Jane woke up and got bored with it.

"Cho he gets it" Jane said. Then Cho put out his gun.

"Cho that's going to far" Jane said and Jane jumped up and stopped him.

"Sorry I hate that guy" Cho said.

"Me to can you teach me how to do that kung fu stuff" Jane said doing kung fu hand motions.

"I can try but not now" Cho said.

"Yeah get Rigsby here" Jane said.

"Sure thing" Cho said. Then Jane walked away doing kung fu hand motions then he smiled. Jane was satisfied Because Cho took out red john.

"You should have seen it Rigsby" Jane said.

"what" Rigsby said.

"Cho and his kung fu moves" Jane said doing the hand motions.

"Did you get it on tape" Rigsby said.]

"Sadly no I did not but he is gonna teach me" Jane said and smiled.

"Have fun with that Jane" Rigsby said. Red john was still out cold so Rigsby cuffed him and kept on talking to people. But it led to red john escaping and no one noticed.

"Hey Cho Jane want to go get a coffee" Rigsby said.

"Sure" They said together. But Rigsbys idea of after party coffee is yes alcohol. They all got drunk and started singing. But they were not just singing they were dancing to Juno songs.

"But yoooooou" Jane said.

"yeah" Cho screamed. Then they all passed out.

"What the haystack" Van pelt said when she saw them.

"Wake up" she patted on everybody Jane and Rigsby had a bucket after they all woke up they started talking.

"Hangovers suck" Jane said.

"No they rock duh they suck" Jane said.

"What happened to red john" van pelt said. They were each sitting in a corner talking. After she said that Jane looked up and very confused saying to himself what did happen.

"Uh confidential" They all said.

"What happened" She said.

"You don't have to be so scary" Jane said.

"Yes I do" Van pelt said.

"We think he got away" Cho said.

"What do you mean think" She said.

"Rigsby distracted us" Jane said scared.

"Rigsby you are an idiot" She said.

" It's always the cool one" He screamed.

"I'm cooler" Jane and Cho said at the same time.

"Well was it you" Van pelt said.

"Not exactly Jane did it too" Rigsby said.

"How was it me" Jane said.

"well you said you should have seen it Rigsby Cho was doing kung fu stuff" Rigsby said and did the hand motions and used a weird voice.

"Then how was it Cho" Van pelt said.

"He did kung fu" Jane and Rigsby said at the same time.

"Oh so now you copy me" Jane and Rigsby said at the same time. And Cho laughed.

"You guys are ridiculous" Van pelt said in a annoying tone.

"So where would he go" Cho said.

"I don't know" Everyone said at the same time except Cho.

"Did you guys get a good look at him" Van pelt said.

"Yes" Jane said.

"Good" and van pelt smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
